Hand of fate
by jkelly1251
Summary: what should have happened after season 13 episode 22 on hituas Realize the problem have to update my other series so I can bring them up to where this timeline begins and is so I can connect will take at least A year in that time I will edit previous Chapters
1. Chapter 1

When Gabriel came back from the dead again, nobody knew how to react.

He stood there in the doorway of the bunker, his body shivering though he

tried to fight it off, a loopy grin on his face and arms outstretched like he

expected a hug. If it had been Sam who opened the door, or perhaps Castiel

he might have received one.

Mary Winchester, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow before shuffling

aside so he could come into the bunker and get warm. Things seem to both

get better and worse for the archangel after

that. He was tested just as he expected he would be, the Winchesters

wanting to make sure he was who he said he was, and though he didn't

blame them, the process was annoying.

Once it was all said and done, Gabriel looked up from his seated position at

the table and began to explain. "I knew the second you shmucks started doing your creepy silent conversation thing that you were going to leave my brother's sorry ass behind. What you may not have realized was that I know my brother, and while he can be a great big

bag of dicks, I think he was honestly trying there

for a while on fighting the good fight. Call me naive or whatever but I couldn't just let him stay behind and plot his revenge… again. So, I decided

to use the last of my grace to make a clone, and just like with Luci at the hotel; Michael bought it."

Taking a drink of the hot chocolate in front of him, provided by

Sam who had seen his shivering, Gabriel swallowed the beverage before continuing.

"Once Michael offered Luci a deal to get back to this world and his son, I let my big bro know that I wasn't exactly gone He pretended to take the deal, letting Michael think they were in it together before I made my move. Michael may have been stronger than Luci

and I but with us working together we were able to kill the douche."

Jack was looking at Gabriel then, his eyes nearly pleading with him to know what happened to his father. While he didn't approve of Lucifer having that kind of sway over someone so powerful, Gabriel

could understand how having a kid might be the kick in the pants his big brother needed to get his act together. ''oh well, while they were gathering supplies Michael took us to his base where we saw the tablets well it turns out that Lucifer can read them we managed to snag Michael's grace before taking him out so there's plenty for him to open the rift later. The angels in that world still need someone to guide them, and Lucifer decided to sort out a few that seem to be more sympathetic and not on the shortlist of ones we already have to come over and help us fix Heaven."

"Wait," spoke Castiel, his eyes wide while he looked at the archangel in the room. "You mean to tell me Lucifer not only helped kill Michael, but he's going to help our Heaven as well? Last time he had the chance to help restore Heaven's power he vanished'' Castiel continued '' He can read the tablets and you didn't try to take them ''.

Gabriel stares at Castiel and says '' No power to fight with bro and ... The tablets they dissolve and Lucifer gain the Power and Knowledge from them ''

Dean was standing with his back to the wall, but at the mention of

Lucifer helping him crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, Gabriel looked at the last mouthful of hot chocolate he had left, tipping the mug up against his mouth until the remaining cocoa was gone. "I get it, believe me, I get it… but since you boys broke out Auntie Amara, the mark isn't controlling him anymore. Did it leave a mark on his grace ... Hell yes it corrupted his grace''

Castiel eyes wide ask'' what how ?''

Gabriel blinks at them '' did you think Lucifer was always Dark and toxic ''.

Sam grunts ''the mark did that ''.

Dean, softly in pain at the memories ''It will cause you agony anytime you tried to resist it ''

Gabriel blinks at that and says ''I Didn't know that ''.

Sam coughs and says ''wait if it corrupted his grace why should we trust him''.

Gabriel smirks knowing Sam just wanted an excuse ''Archangels are connected to god so when we have some of are grace has been taken it is rechanged through the connection to god ''

Dean eyes wide gasps '' what ''.

Gabriel sighs and says '' Archangels are connected to God and the Elements, Lucifer been connected to Darkness and hell and represents the element of air and Light ''.

Sam frowns and says understanding ''which is why he was Toxic the connection to the Darkness and Hell turned his grace darker ''.

Castiel nodding frowning as he sees Mary and Dean still confused '' and since God created him it'll torture him as well ''.

Gabriel nods '' And as an Archangel with a connection to Light it you would experience agony beyond imagining '' shaking his head Gabriel continues turning to Dean ''you had the mark dean the only reason you aren't as tortured is you gave in sooner than Lucifer did ''

Sam gulping at the pain his brother would have been in could only say '' Crap

Dean blinking frowns asking ''what about ...

Gabriel smiles as he gently interrupts well the mark is removed and her releasing it bound you to her and vice versa what was once torture became bliss, love, happiness, and feeling safe ''.

Dean gasping continues the thought ''is that what I felt''

Gabriel looking at Dean in sadness, it is what you will always feel ''.

Castiel blinking at that says in anger ''she's gone''.

Gabriel shakes his head ''Dean the mark is still on you ''.

Dean gasps ''what but the ''.

Gabriel gulps and says hating to be the bearer of bad news but also thinks this is funny '' the Spell only removes the physical mark which was the key there is no way to remove the mark Dean ''.

Sam gasps in horror ''What how is that possible ''.

Gabriel's eyebrow raises as he turns to Sam and then turns back to look at Dean and says '' The mark is both physical and spiritual it connects anyone who bore the mark to her in some ways ''.

Blinking Mary asks '' If that's the case 0then isn't Lucifer stiff Corrupt''. Gabriel shakes his head as he says '' No for Lucifer his Connection to Hell is his connection to Aunty Amara ''. Gulping Dean says '' Hell was made to Darken human souls ''. Gabriel nods and says '' That's the Connection for Lucifer and that's it so he will always be the King of Hell ''. Nodding Sam asks '' Cain ''? Gabriel sighs and says '' He got Amara's ... Jealously causing him to kill others ''. Dean sighs asking '' Me ''. Gabriel smiles sadly and says '' Her Love

Dean and since your mark released her it bound you to her and her to you''. Gasping they ask'' How do we reverse it ''.

Gabriel shakes his head,'' you can't you Are a creature of darkness now dean even if you locked her away you would be hers ''.

Dean screams '' fuck''.

Gabriel shrugs '' back to Lucifer ''.

Castiel '' how is his grace not corrupted ''.

Gabriel blinking says with a little shake of his hand '' it is still a little corrupted but because she was released Dad reconnect him and because of that when his grace was taken so many times his grace was recharge with pure grace from Dad and the corruption is Hell ''.

Dean gulping he says ''you mean god forgive him ''.

Gabriel sighs at them and says ''that is the only way his grace could heal dean ''

Dean says ''So how powerful is he ''.

Gabriel says ''so Lucifer has all the power he did before he fell plus what he got after add in the Knowledge and Power from the Tablets ''.

Castiel curses before asking '' So on a scale between a ghost and God what is he ''

Gabriel frowns and says thinking '' He's about... Three hands of God ''.

Sam gulps and curses and asks '' is there any way to equal his power ''. Gabriel shrugs and says '' Not without Making Dad mad and I won't kill God's favorite ''. Gabriel says '' And he's trying to change back to my Brother ''.

Getting a snort of disbelief from Dean who was sitting beside him at the table, the archangel rolled his eyes. "He could have killed me." That statement made all eyes in the room swivel to look at him. Gabriel continues ''he could have easily have run me threw once Michael was dealt with… but he didn't. He

helped me open the portal long enough for me to squeeze through and that's it, no tricks, no stabbing, and he had plenty of time to

do either." Sighing, Gabriel stood up from his chair. "Now if you guys don't mind I would like to stop this shivering and being a cold thing, you have anything warmer I can use until I get some of my grace back?"

Sam and Dean seemed to share a look for a moment before Dean rolled his eyes and Sam stood up. "Yeah," answered the taller

hunter, "I'll get you set up, come on." Following behind the man, Gabriel waited as Sam opened a couple of doors, looked inside and shook his head before finally opening one and allowing Gabriel to step inside. The room was basic, a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand but it looked like the sheets was clean and there was clothing hanging on the inside of an open closet.

"There's been enough weird going on that Dean and I figured us

would set up a couple of the spare rooms, we have most everyone from the other world on the other side of the bunker but there's a couple of room left on this site. The clothes are ones that were here when we moved in, but we washed them and hung them up and cleaned the bedding. My room is just down the hall, two doors on your left and the bathroom is three doors down on your right. Toiletries are already in the bathroom if you wanna warm up with a shower if you need to shave just stick to the unopened razors and take it back to your room with you so it doesn't get confusing."

Back in the Library

Castiel ''well this is bad ''.

Jack ''why '' he asks Nativity

Dean blinking ''he is Lucifer and''

Jack getting upset ''he is willing to change why isn't he allow to ''

Sam frowns as he says ''Jack umm he is ...it's just ''

Castiel sighs '' hard to believe ''

Jack sighs ''oh well he wants to so what if instead of treating like the enemy you give him a chance to change''

dean blinking ''well...''

Jack innocently '' have you ever given him one''

Sam sighs as he realizes it's over '' No'' he says in a whisper.

Jack strongly ''the mark did you have it''.

Dean '' yeah so I ''.

Jack seeing Sam and Cas bow out says '' didn't you torture and kill while being control by it ''

Dean sighs angrily ''crap I get it doesn't bring up any more points''

Castiel groans ''fine one chance ''

Sam upset asks Dean'' Was it that bad ''

Dean nods ''yeah it was worse than Hell''

Sam nodding '' fine one chance ''

Jack smiles as he says '' good I am going to my room '' leaving Sam turns to the rest and says ''

OK then what about the tablets

Castiel shrugs ''God himself is the only one capable of doing any of that so meaning that God at least on that earth's is giving him a chance more than likely he is the favorite again ''.

Dean curses ''Fuck that is great just great ''.

Rowena pale '' well Lucifer is back as God favorite I'll be going''

Dean piss ''no we''

Rowena, strongly ''I will not be an enemy of god ''

Dean yelling ''we don't even know if it is this earth god ''

Rowena counters '' still god ''

Sam, sighs as he says ''she's right ''

Dean groans ''I''... sighing again nods

Sam faces her '' at least stay tonight ''

Rowena snorts as she says ''in a dungeon ''

Sam laughs and says ''no We will give you a bedroom ''

Dean Yells ''SAM''

Sam ''what ''

Castiel and Sam Widen their eyes

Dean curses ''fine''

Rowena looking back and forth says ''umm okay take me to my room ''

Alternate universe Michael lies dead on the ground

flashback Jack looks up at mary Jack says '' Mary ''. when

Clapping is heard.

Jack jumping to his feet turning sees Michael and tries to use his powers but he wavers as his Eyes fizzles causing him to look around seeing the runes on the wall that was glowing.

Michael laughs '', Lucifer's son, we have been waiting for you ''. Jack takes a step backward in fear as

Angels appear around him causing Jack to jump into defense stance as Michael orders an attack. Jack tries to fight but the moment he punches he breaks his hand causing him to scream as he was beaten until he was knock out. Michael pulling out his blade goes to kill him

Kevin Tran yells ''wait ''

Michael puts down his blade staring at the prophet in anger '' what''

Kevin Tran sighs '' the spell you wanted it's done''

Michael frowns pulling out his blade again asking ''than why ''?

Kevin Tran with a swallow says '' his grace is needed but he must also have full grace for the spell to be complete ''.

( Darkness /empty all around him )

Michael's eyes snap open his eyes the color of the sky with the sun out laughing pulls out the scroll that Kevin gave him chants a spell ''Päikese vägi ja tähed I Jumala Armee kindral, et vabastada Divines ja Demonic vangistuses, tühja ja ''

in the empty, every demon and angel from his dimension awakens

The archangels of Michael's world appear dead Lucifer ''why should we consent to serve you, brother ''. Michael smirks and says '' You have no choice ''. Lucifer laughs and says '' You didn't read the fine print did you ''. Michael frowns opening the scroll and reads '' _those brought back have the choice to serve you but disagreement means the opposite the caster shall serve them ''._Michael gasping begs '' Brothers''.

Michael and the others speak for what seems like hours

Finally, dead Lucifer nods and says '' We agree to the terms we will all share power ''.

Michael with a smile uses the power he now has to send everyone back. Lucifer laughs and says '' I'm now called Samamael the Poison and wrath of creation''.

Lucifer has just completed who is staying and who is going when he feels the spell

Lucifer pales'' oh no Michael you idiot ... All angels through the Void ''.

Empty awakes enraged for the first time screams only to stop feeling his Father and Aunt creating a war laughing he creates Beast for this universe.

God and Amara are traveling the universe trying to make up when they gasp

God and Amara gulps in fear as Chuck says'' fuck who the hell is this stupid''

God shook his head '' we must return ''

Amara nodding speeds back to Earth as Chuck sends the message of the War coming from `their father.

Lucifer opens a portal to his world Angels run into the Portal until he was all that remained when Thunder hits heaven Lucifer screams '' CRAP'' and kicks the pot and jumps through the portal as it closes with the sound of Wings appearing right as it shut.

(Bunker )

Dean and Sam sitting sighing Dean speaks'' so we have a new reality to contend with how are you ''.

Sam says ''Dean I'm ... RED LIGHTS SOUNDS ALARMS BLARE THE DOORS LOCKED

A PORTAL APPEARS IN FRONT OF THEM AND LUCIFER WHO JUMPS THROUGH AS THE PORTAL CLOSES

Castiel runs in holding Jack up as Blood was running from his eyes and nose

Dean and Sam jump to their feet as Dean yells ''what the hell''

Sam points a gun at Lucifer who has just jumped out of a portal that appeared and close.

''Do Not point that at my son''

Sam spinning and lowers the Gun instantly asking ''what''

Dean yells ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ''

Chuck's eyes turn to pure light as he stares at Dean causing him to take a step back.

Chuck, sighs in happiness and says ''it wasn't you two '' turning to face Lucifer who says'' not me it was Michael

Chuck eyes wide feeling a portal '' your telling me that Michael was stupid enough to ''.

Amara sits heavily ''we are doomed ''.

Dean Pales and gulps asking ''what is up ?''

Lucifer sits in a chair and says '' Well we have Bad news and worse news which do you want to start with''.

Sam gulping '' The Bad ''

Lucifer snorts and looks at his father and aunt who shake their heads making Lucifer mummer '' As always it's me who gives the bad news '' taking a deep breath he says

''Alternate Michael has managed to get The empty to become angry ''

Castiel eyes wide asking '' How ''

Lucifer sighs looking at his son and saying '' He manage to use my connection through my son to bring back all the Angels and demons of that earth back ''.

Castiel pales as Dean whispers '' All angels ''. God nods and says '' the spellbinds the Demons and Angels to his will ''. Sam pale falling to his chair '' He has an army ''. Lucifer nods and says ''Ready for the worse news than the worser news '' Sam blinks and asks '' Ok lay it on ''.

Lucifer gulping says '' The Empty has created once more ''.

Dean blinking '' SO'' the others look on confused so Lucifer says'' Dean the Empty creations has the power to destroy all of creation and God and Amara.

Dean pale'', they are that powerful''

Chuck shakes his head and says ''no they have the numbers through and well they will almost impossible to destroy the last time this happened Leviathans and EVE was created from the remains with how many are dead now and the alphas well it is possible that he created a directly under his power ''

Sam pause and ask '' And how powerful is he ''.

Amara frowns and says '' He was the first after our Father''

Dean blinks asking '' Father ''.

Amara smiles at him and says '' Yes you have named him The Creator. Chaos. he has many names but he is the father of all God and Darkness.''

Castiel blinks '' What ''.

Chuck sighs and says '' You see there's an infinite number of Universes and every one of them has divine beings who rule them ''.

Dean blinks confused asking '' What ?'' Chuck shrugs and says '' You happen to be in earth 2500 ''. Dean gulps as Chuck says '' But one of me has broken the balance so our father had to fix it ''. Dean smiles then frowns as Chuck says '' By having the supernatural Universes have an eternity of wars between them ''. Cursing Dean and Sam go to yell when Chuck yells in a divine voice '' ENOUGH ''. Causing them both to bow there heads as Blood seeps from there eyes as Chuck says '' As such we have been given permission to gather our forces ''. Sighing Chuck says'' Lucifer will raise Heaven and Hell back to full as the King of Heaven and Hell ( Turning to face Jack ) You shall be King of The earth while your father is the responsibility for bringing back the dead angels and healing angels wings ''. Lucifer gulps as he nods when Chuck says '' Your Siblings will join while the four of us get together to Rule over it all''. Sam asks '' Four ''?

Amara

''Me, Chuck Death and, Destiny ''

Dean confused '' What, you mean the fates ''?

Chuck chuckles ''no they can only weave one or two variations I mean where we are on a scale he is the one who holds the scale and allows someone to change their destiny ''.

Dean gulps ''crap

Lucifer feeling his son's pain'' Dad can you ''

Gabriel walks out blinking in shock seeing his father

Chuck nods '' yeah snapping his fingers and Light hits Jack causing him to heal''

Jack shocked at the feeling ''what the ''

Gabriel ''Dad is it ''

Chuck nods'' here we will have to speed up your healing process snapping his fingers.

Gabriel's eyes glow blue as he gains a power boost becoming as powerful as Lucifer was at the Elysium hotel ''Woah'' Gabriel says.

Lucifer shocked says ''okay ''standing he goes to leave when Gabriel stands following '' I'll go with ''.

Chuck says pride flowing into his being at his children'' I shall create new angels while you Bring the population back to full with the upgrades I know your planning ''. Lucifer guilty smiles as he nods and he disappears Along with Gabe

Amara sighs and turns to Dean '' Dean can we talk ''

Dean daze for a moment shakes his head ''of course''

They walk to his room

Chuck growls turning to Castiel '' okay Castiel I have an order for you ''

Castiel gulping as he nods his head ''yes father''

Chuck speaks ''get Michael out of the cage and bring him to me''

Castiel nods pale feeling his father's rage ''yes sir ''

Chuck clicks his fingers once more Castiel glows and his wings heal and he gains two

Castiel disappears

Sam sighs looking at Chuck ''well crap''

Chuck looks at Sam in sadness and a little rage '' we will need to talk sam''.

Sam goes to speak so he opens his mouth to speak when waves off power hit the earth Everyone feels it Empty raises Eve from the grave and opens purgatory completely Eve We have so much to do. Let's get started. The ground starts rumbling and columns of black smoke erupt from the spots where the red lightning struck. They converge on one spot into a huge rolling cloud of black smoke. The boys look stunned as the ground shakes the cloud starts to Appear out near new york A whirlpool appears and black liquid radiates out from it, then disappears Humans and Animals nearby scream as the Liquid hits them

Dean shaking falling to the fall screams '' what the hell was that'' he says once the ground stops shaking

Amara frowning say ''That Was the gates of Purgatory being destroy ''

Dean pales saying '' you mean ''

Amara looking at her mate ''

everything in there is free and there is no way to put them back''


	2. Chapter 2

Lord of Light's God sighs as he looks over to his sister as he says '' Crap sister you know I could never fight my brothers what do I do ''. Amara frowns as she says '' Brother I will never surrender so I hope you have a plan ''. Chuck thinks for minutes as he says '' You know I am the God of This and Hand of fate world I think I should combine the two and Agree to merger with Dimension Battle world you should do the same with the Darkness from the Dimension Battle world and then you can have Dean since those two worlds the Dean's will Merge and once that is done we can Merge with The Empty Promise God and Amara which will change a lot in those worlds and perhaps allow us both to finally be happy''.

Frowning Amara Agrees so they do the plan and Merge with each of the worlds then they merge with Empty promises self ... The Michaels and others who merge gain either a power boost or there were more angels


End file.
